I Am a Jellicle
by MissMagicalCat
Summary: A collection of poems about our favorite tribe of cats. Interpret it how you want, it's just a creative thing I thought of. If you want a character done, feel free to PM me, or leave it in a review! I don't own Cats!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. . . . This is kind of some strange poetry I thought of. . . It's all going to be like this one, but just be about different characters. Send me in a character and I'll do a poem about them! I don't own Cats!**

_**I Am a Jellicle**_

_I am a Jellicle._

_I am feline._

_I am fearless._

_I am faithful._

_I am true. _

_I dance in the Jellicle Ball._

_I am unique._

_There are no others like me._

_I can sing, at the same time, in more than one key._

_I can, as Cats do, begin with a C._

_I am mad as a hatter._

_I worship the Everlasting Cat._

_I am proud._

_I am a Jellicle _

**A/N. . . .I know this wasn't the greatest, but I'm trying. If you have any ways for me to improve, or any critiques, don't be shy! **


	2. The Rum Tum Tugger

**A/N So, since the Rum Tum Tuggette reviewed (Thank you soo much, I really appreciate it!) I decided to do a poem on Tugger for her Hope you like it! I don't own Cats :/**

_**I Am the Rum Tum Tugger**_

_I am a Curious Cat._

_I am able to say that my bite is worse than my bark._

_I am talented._

_I am sexy._

_I am a player._

_I am indecisive._

_I am adored._

_I am annoyed._

_I am "a terrible bore"._

_I am myself._

_I am impervious to the insults._

_I am amazing._

_I am confident._

_I am the one and only._

_I am the Rum Tum Tugger._

**A/NI meant to post this sooner, but the computer I always use crashed, and I was with my boyfriend at the Hospice House for a while, so I had no time. PM me or comment if you want a poem about a particular Cat. R&R, the button's right there! I need critique! **


	3. Jemima

**A/N So the Rum Tum Tuggette asked for this, so, again, this chapter is for her! Thanks for another great review! I don't own Cats, sadly enough.**

_**I Am Jemima**_

_I am young._

_I am lovely._

_I am quiet._

_I am a great vocalist._

_I am most comfortable when I sing._

_I am reserved._

_I am usually in the background._

_I am innocent._

_I am forgiving._

_I am understanding._

_I am myself. _

_I am Jemima._

**A/N I know this is short, but I feel like it covers Jem. Again, I need some critique, so R&R please! Thanks!**


	4. The Magical Mr Mistoffelees

**A/N So, this is a Misto poem. Requested by Misto-Forever. Munkus should be coming soon. I don't own Cats! Enjoy!**

_**I Am the Magical Mister Mistoffelees**_

_I am magic._

_I am small._

_I am powerful._

_I am good._

_I am strong._

_I am sparkly._

_I am clever._

_I am the Pied Pieper's assistant._

_I am smart._

_I am vague_

_I am aloof. _

_I am helpful._

_I am kind._

_I am loving._

_I am sneaky._

_I am happy._

_I am Misto._

**A/N It was so hard for me to get this going. Misto contradicts himself half the time, in my eyes. I hope you enjoyed it! R&R, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Munkustrap as requested! Thanks to all who reviewed, and read! I appreciate it!**

_**I Am Munkustrap**_

_I am protective._

_I am strong._

_I am a leader._

_I am loyal._

_I am dependable._

_I am trustworthy._

_I am a friend._

_I am reliable._

_I am modest._

_I am kind._

_I am occasionally reckless._

_I am proud._

_I am the Jellicle Protector._

_I am Munkustrap._

**A/N I just love Munkus! He is a tom of many words, but I really feel like this covers him. He's just so. . . Munkus-ish. There's almost no way to descried him :P I hope you enjoyed it! R&R, the request, please!**


	6. Cassandra

**A/N Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been REALLY busy. I'm actually in the process of writing two other stories, I just can't get it all to click, so I thought 'Why not do some poetry to get my creative juices flowing?'. So, this is actually a gift for Cassiemille. She is my friend off of FanFiction, and she is just amazing. She played Cassandra in a production of Cats, so.. Yeah. When I'm talking about Cassandra, I'm talking about her too. Love you, girlie!**

_**I am Cassandra**_

_I am strong._

_I am mysterious. _

_I am classic._

_I am beautiful._

_I am inspirational._

_I am amazing._

_I am hidden._

_I am deep._

_I am funny._

_I am sassy._

_I am trustworthy._

_I am loyal._

_I am protective._

_I am Cassandra._

**A/N So, I'd like to thank Arcee and the Rum Tum Tugette who are being more than amazing to me, and patient. Oh, and, I have a poll on my profile for one of my stories because I'm such an indecisive person… :D Cassie, dear, my step-sister, thank you. For putting up with me, for pushing me in the right directions, for being there for me, for being you. I love you! I hope you enjoy this, and I need to give you the material part of your Christmas gift… I have it, it's just. . My room is so messy. Half of it I can't find, but I will! This was my gushy time, so.. Yeah. R&R, you know you want to!**


	7. Victoria

**A/N Requested by Magical-Marvel-Mr. Mistoffelees **** I meant to have this up a few days ago, but I got sick, and now everything's flooded… Anyway, please enjoy!**

_**I Am Victoria**_

_I am graceful._

_I am quiet._

_I am innocent._

_I am flexible._

_I am pure._

_I am a queen._

_I am sweet._

_I am lovely._

_I am loving._

_I am blessed._

_I am a dancer._

_I am proud._

_I am polite._

_I am sure._

_I am Victoria._

**A/N So, Victoria is the most confusing character for me… Seriously… If you would like me to rewrite this, please tell me… Review my lovelies, review! **


	8. Bombalurina

**A/N So this was requested by Magical-Marvel-Mr. Mistoffelees, so here you go, my dear!**

_**I am Bombalurina**_

_I am curvy._

_I am sexy._

_I am proud._

_I am dignified._

_I am worthy._

_I am not a toy, despite what Tugger thinks._

_I am a lady._

_I am graceful._

_I am attractive._

_I am mysterious._

_I am wanted. _

_I am Whittington's friend._

_I am alluring._

_I am true._

_I am misunderstood._

_I am Bombalurina._

**A/N I'm not so sure about this one… Please review, tell me what I can fix, what you like. Jackie is Grey, I swear, your requests are coming up soon. I'm working on them **** Oh, and there's a poll on my page for a two-shot I'm STILL working on for the ever-amazing Rum Tum Tuggette, so go vote on it! **


End file.
